$10jkl - 3k + 5l + 10 = 6k + 9l - 1$ Solve for $j$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $10jkl - 3k + 5l + {10} = 6k + 9l - {1}$ $10jkl - 3k + 5l = 6k + 9l - {11}$ Combine $l$ terms on the right. $10jkl - 3k + {5l} = 6k + {9l} - 11$ $10jkl - 3k = 6k + {4l} - 11$ Combine $k$ terms on the right. $10jkl - {3k} = {6k} + 4l - 11$ $10jkl = {9k} + 4l - 11$ Isolate $j$ ${10}j{kl} = 9k + 4l - 11$ $j = \dfrac{ 9k + 4l - 11 }{ {10kl} }$